A carrier for a vehicle needs a cargo-stopper to prevent collapse of cargo. Therefore, the cargo-stopper is formed as a separate member to be attached to the front end or the like of the carrier by welding or the like as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-191768.
Provision of the cargo-stopper as a separate member increases the number of constituent members of the carrier and the manhours for assembly, as well as the weight. Accordingly, it is desired to solve such problems and an object of an embodiment of the present invention is to achieve this result.